left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Center - 4/4: Atrium
The Atrium Finale has the Survivors collecting gas cans to fill a Racing stock car in order to escape the mall in a similar manner to Scavenge Mode. After starting an elevator to get down to the car the survivors are immediately mobbed by hordes of infected while trying to get gas cans. The amount of gas cans remains at 8 regardless of difficulty. The number of gas cans needed may change, dependent on the number of Human players in the group during Online campaigns. In single player mode, the non-player survivors will not attempt to fill the car up with gas due to the fact that they're protecting you from incoming hordes. Strategy Campaign One way to make things easier is to toss the cans over the rails next to the car. That way, you can fetch the more remote cans faster and also do the refueling all in the one run. Although this is risky, shooting a gas can may start a fire which spreads if the cans are too close. However, the gas cans respawn again in their original place. In addition, work in pairs instead of as a group when throwing the cans down to spread out the horde and make the process quicker; the horde is focused on the center of mass of the survivors, and pairing up will spawn the horde farther away and in fewer numbers. When a Tank comes in throw molotovs in the direction a block of concrete flies at you. Versus The Infected Boomers: When playing as The Boomer cause as much havoc as possible. Vomiting on those with gas cans could cause them to panic and drop their can. this could also lead to shooting the can. Chargers: DO NOT attempt to charge from a height, because you will fail. Attacking groups or loners, The Charger is always the best shot. Hunters: Aim for those with gas cans, they will drop them directly next to you and any savior with a shotgun is sure to hit it. If a Smoker has somebody, pounce someone else, preferably the smoked survivors rescuer. Also, if you stand on the fourth story ledge, just above the car, and you wait until a survivor tries to pour a gas can inside, they are helpless for a 20+ point pounce. Jockies: Aim for survivors ;on their own, these can be easily dragged into the many closets where hordes spawn. When attacking groups, aim for spitter goo or attack in a pair, one survivor will take massive damage. Smokers: Go to a high vantage point and cause plenty of damage, remember you need to be able to run away and recharge. Alert a Hunter to pounce your preys rescuer and wait patiently. Spitters: There is a spot right above the car which can be used on scavenge and versus. Simply wait here and spit at those trying to fill the car, you do not need to aim much. If you are in low health, try to get killed in the on the gas can. Tanks:Remember to use concrete for those pesky; fast survivors. If on the second floor whack your opponent over the edges. Scavenge In this level you can use the same tactic used in campaign. Trivia *The stock car and its driver are likely references Dale Earnhardt Jr., a NASCAR Sprint Cup driver who drives the 88 car and Richard Petty who drove a Dodge Daytona and a Plymouth Superbird in 1969-70, respectively, in NASCAR with the characteristically huge spoiler and blue paint. *An Uncommon Infected is Jimmy Gibbs Jr. himself. He is said to have 1000 health and will spawn, though only once and very rarely, he is immune to fire and covers your screen with motor oil like a Mudman. The Survivors also have special lines when seeing his zombie. *Oddly enough, when stepping out of the elevator, you are told "Rescue is Coming, Defend yourselves!" even though you're required to fill up your vehicle. **''Left 4 Dead'' did this as well, when you refuel the plane in Dead Air during the finale, it says "Rescue is Coming, Defend yourselves!" even though it's sitting right in front of the fuel tanker. *The Hazmat infected do not spawn in this chapter. *Do not put gas in the car while being healed, this causes the game to freeze. *Interestingly, while in the glass elevator, Ellis will explain his plan to escape the mall which is to use Jimmy Gibbs stock car. Part of the plan is to "find the car" even though it is clearly visible from the elevator (as is the layout of the atrium). *It is never explained why there are gas cans around the atrium, as their would never be any need to fuel the car. Category:Dead Center